starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
R2-D2
}} |birth=33 ДБЯ |death= |creator= |manufacturer=«Industrial Automaton» |line=серия R |model=Астромеханический дроид серии R2 |class=Дроид-астромеханик |length= |width= |height= 0,96 м |gender=Запрограммированный мужской |sensor=Красный |armament= |equipment=*Циркулярная пила *Электропика *Фузионный резак |era=* * * * * |affiliation=*Королевский дом Набу *Галактическая Республика *Орден джедаев *Эскадрилья боевых дроидов R2-D2 *Орден лордов ситов (недолго) *Дом Антиллесов *Семья Скайуокеров *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс Свободных Планет *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов *Bright Tree Village }} '''R2-D2', Артудиту или Ардвадидва, коротко — R2, Арту или Ардва) — дроид-астромеханик, спутник C-3PO, созданный незадолго до 32 ДБЯ. В помощь своей изобретательности, R2 обладал множеством инструментальных приспособлений, позволявший ему быть превосходным механиком космических кораблей и специалистом по взаимодействию с компьютерами. Легкий дроид, R2 часто бросался в опасные ситуации без раздумий. Эта безумная авантюрность часто спасала его спутников в многочисленных приключениях, часто изменявших ход истории Галактики. R2 имел бочкообразную форму тела, на котором расположен вращающийся купол, исполняющим роль его головы и включающим единственный сенсор-глаз. Он имел три подпорки с колесами, которые позволяют ему ходить или ездить. В отличие от его приятеля, протокольного дроида C-3PO , R2-D2 не разговаривал, а общался через последовательности писков, свистов и трелей, которые Трипио мог переводить. Похоже на то, что его хозяева также понимали, что он хотел сказать. Описание R2-D2 был небольшим дроидом, высотой всего 0,96 метра. Он ездил на двух ногах (или трех, если считать его третью выдвижную ногу). Голова дроида была куполообразной. В его бело-сине-серебряном корпусе было заключено очень много оружия, датчиков и другого оборудования, большая часть которых не были заметны человеческому глазу. Это делало дроида похожим на «бочку с сюрпризом», когда он неожиданно выбрасывал какое-либо очень нужное в данный момент устройство. Помимо множества приспособлений, R2 умел брать инициативу в свои руки и находить неожиданные решения. Возможно, эти качества были следствием того, что память дроида никогда не стиралась, что и добавило ему индивидуальности. Известные возможности thumb|R2 *Ракетные ускорители *Гарпун *Масляный инжектор *Манипулятор с когтями *Газовый резак *Голографический проектор *Перископ *Электрический шип *Двигатель *Отделение для хранения различных вещей *Огнетушитель *Маленькая циркулярная пила *Воздушная пушка *Надувной спасательный мат *Лассо *Фильтр электромагнитных помех *Подводный режим *Складной зонт *Средство уничтожения блох *Парализатор дроидов *Рука для взлома консолей *Сканер для определения наличия жизни поблизости *Дымовая завеса Биография Блокада Набу Во время блокады Набу (32 ДБЯ) R2-D2 был собственностью королевских инженеров Набу, известных тем, что они усовершенствовали эту модель дроидов, сделав ее самой популярной и в то же время самой труднодоступной в Галактике. R2 сыграл важную роль во время побега королевы Амидалы с захваченной планеты, совершив жизненно необходимый ремонт после столкновения корабля с судами Торговой федерации. Несмотря на поломку в гиперпространственном двигателе, корабль совершил прыжок к Татуину для проведения ремонтных работ. R2 сопровождал Квай-Гона, Падме и Джа-Джа Бинкса в Мос-Эспа для поиска необходимых материалов. Здесь он встретил своего будущего друга C-3PO и Энакина Скайуокера. R2 помог Энакину отремонтировать его кар для участия в гонках. Это позволило Скайуокеру победить в гонке Бунта-Ив Классик, и группа смогла покинуть Татуин. Затем, после короткого полета на Корусант, Квай-Гон вместе с остальными вернулся на Набу. Во время подготовки операции по захвату наместника во дворце Тида и возвращения планеты под контроль Республики R2 оказал посильную помощь, продемонстрировав план дворца через свой голографический проектор. Когда началось сражение, маленький дроид волею случая оказался вместе с Энакином в одном и том же истребителе N-1. Эта парочка сумела достичь планетарной орбиты и уничтожить находящийся там центр управления армией дроидов Торговой Федерации. После битвы за Набу R2 вместе с Оби-Ваном Кеноби, королевой Амидалой и Джар-Джар Бинксом участвовал в колонизации гунганами набуанской луны Ома-Д’ун. Войны клонов Через десять лет после битвы за Набу накануне Войн клонов R2 все еще находился во владении Падме Амидалы, на тот момент занимавшей место сенатора. После покушения на сенатора Амидалу, совершенного в посольстве Набу на Корусанте, дроида приставили к девушке для охраны.Выключая камеры слежения, сенатор полностью вверяла свою безопасность R2. К несчастью, ядовитый кохун, которого использовала Зам Уэселл, сумел проникнуть в комнату незаметно для датчиков дроида. Только своевременное вмешательство джедаев спасло сенатора от верной смерти. После неудавшегося покушения R2 сопровождал Энакина и Падме на Набу, а после на Татуин. Там они встретили C-3PO и, захватив с собой его тоже, отправились на Джеонозис спасать учителя Энакина. На Джеонозисе R2, не слушая предупреждений и жалоб C-3PO, последовал за Энакином и Падме на фабрику по изготовлению дроидов, где все они были захвачены в плен. После битвы на Джеонозисе R2 и C-3PO присутствовали на свадьбе Падме и Энакина и стали одними из немногих, кто знал об их отношениях. Также во время Войн клонов R2 и C-3PO сопровождали Падме и магистра Йоду на Илум, куда те отправились в поисках мастера-джедая Луминары Ундули и ее падавана Баррисс Оффи. Когда Амидала решила ослушаться приказа Йоды и оставить корабль, решив, что с мастером что-то случилось, дроиды отправились на поиски вместе с ней. R2 использовал свои возможности, чтобы предупредить Падме о готовящемся нападении дроидов, а после указал ей на участие графа Дуку в нападении на илумский Храм джедаев. После того, как Энакина возвели в ранг рыцаря джедая, Падме в знак своей преданности подарила ему R2. Когда Скайуокер заметил, что у джедая не может быть собственности, она ответила: «Я прошу тебя, присмотри за ним. Он не подарок, он друг». Конец войны Во время битвы за Корускант Энакин использовал R2 в качестве своего астромеханика; также во время сражения дроид участвовал в операции по освобождению канцлера. Он практически в одиночку уничтожил дроида-стервятника, а на «Незримой длани» был ответственным за управление лифтами, благодаря чему джедаи смогли проникнуть в помещения, где содержался канцлер. Также R2 помог Энакину при приземлении корабля. После этого наступила недолгое затишье, во время которого R2 стал свидетелем множества разговоров между Падме, Энакином и Оби-Ваном. Он записал их и в последствии смог показать детям Скайуокера и Амидалы – Люку и Лее. Когда Энакин перешел на темную сторону силы, став учеником Дарта Сидиуса, R2 попытался рассказать C-3PO об участии Скайуокера в осаде храма, но, к сожалению, ему это не удалось. Он стал свидетелем разговора Энакина с Падме, и уже очень скоро последовал за падшим джедаем на Мустафар. Там R2 получил приказ оставаться рядом с кораблем и поэтому не стал свидетелем расправы Энакина над советом сепаратистов, но встретил C-3PO и Падме на взлетной площадке, куда та приземлила свой корабль. В то время как Оби-Ван и Энакин сражались, дроиды позаботились о потерявшей сознание Амидале и отнесли ее на корабль, где оказали ей посильную медицинскую помощь. Оби-Ван вернулся и отправил корабль на Полис-Масса, где R2 стал свидетелем рождения Люка и Леи, а также трагической смерти Падме на операционном столе. Оставшись без номинальных хозяев, дроиды перешли во владение Бейла Органы. Сенатор в свою очередь передал их капитану Реймусу Антиллесу на «Тантив IV». Органа также, по непонятной причине, приказал стереть память C-3PO, в то же время оставив нетронутой информацию, содержащуюся у R2. Вероятно, он посчитал, что дроид все равно не сможет никому ничего рассказать, а, возможно, не думал, что R2 известно многое. Независимо от мотивов, этот поступок стал причиной того, что Люк и Лея узнали о личности собственной матери. Рассвет Империи Впрочем, R2 ненадолго задержался на «Тантиве IV». Главный старшина Корла Метонай проводил проверку спасательных капсул, запустив их в открытый космос. В это время на корабль напала шайка пиратов из системы Карфак, и «Тантиву» пришлось улетать, оставив спасательные боты. Позже было выяснено, что дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO находились в одной из капсул. Бейл Органа поставил высшую степень приоритета их розыску. После этих событий дроиды очень часто меняли хозяев. С течением времени большая часть оборудования, установленного на корпус R2 Энакином, была демонтирована, а взамен им пришли абсолютно другие приборы, такие как лазерная указка или пропеллер для перемещения под водой. Ими владел посол Зелл от Майора. Один из хозяев, контрабандист, оставил дроидов на Инго. Там они стали собственностью Тхалла Джобена и Джорда Дусата. Так дроиды стали участниками гонки на спидерах, где их соперником стал не кто иной, как охотник за головами Боба Фетт. После этого они помогли Джэну Тошу и Мон Джудпе восстановить монархию на Таммуз-ане. Позже Тош поступил в имперскую Академию, оставив дроидов на Манде. Именно там они стали работать в гостинице. Оттуда они отправились на Биту, где встретились с Великим Хипом. Манго Баобаб спас их от Хипа и доставил дроидов обратно на Манду. Позже, на планете Рун вместе с нашими героями Мунго нашел "камни Руна" - очень ценные кристаллы, в которых оказалась древняя поэма "Дха Верда Верда". После дроиды вместе со своим владельцем отправились в архивы Баобаба, где их пути разошлись. Р2 и 3ПО были проданы торговцу техникой. Когда очередной владелец, сенатор Вена, выставил дроидов на аукцион, они были отправлены на станцию Хоск. Далее до прибытия на Калабру наши герои пережили множество приключений с Неком Питарризе и его семьей, Олагом Гриком и Джейс Форно. R2 и C-3PO после этого отправились на Нар Шаддаа в сопровождении полицейского дроида Зеда, где Джейс Форно отстрелила 3ПО левую ногу. Однако, нога, которой заменили поврежденную, содержала в себе секретные программы, изменившие личность дроида. После этого "обновления" он возглавил восстание дроидов против хатта Бунды. Позднее личность C-3PO была восстановлена; R2 заменил «одержимую» конечность на нормальную. После этого наша парочка служила иторианцу Зомету и дипломату Конкелору Хартану. Также дроидами некоторое время владели Стигрит Крах, Ларка Нимондро, Лотт Кемп, Джост Эллон, Вик Идд и Ники Идд, Кинг Гокус, Ван П. Квист, принц Джагода и Тюн. Галактическая война В 0 ДБЯ R2 и C-3PO вновь находились на «Тантиве IV» с секретной миссией: заполучить чертежи новой имперской боевой станции, Звезды Смерти, когда их атаковал «Опустошитель» Дарта Вейдера. Лея Органа, владелица «Тантива», сохранила добытые планы в память R2, а также записала послание. А так как корабль находился рядом с Татуином, то оба дроида сбежали в спасательной капсуле, предварительно получив задание найти Оби-Вана Кеноби. Приземлившись на Татуине, они были тут же захвачены в плен джавами и проданы Оуэну Ларсу с установленными внутри сдерживающими чипами. Когда Люк Скайуокер очищал дроидов от грязи, R2 проиграл ему часть послание принцессы Леи, чтобы убедить того удалить чип. Люк сообщил об этом своему дяде, и тот приказал стереть дроидам память. Прежде чем это произошло, R2 отправился в пустыню на поиски Оби-Вана. Люк и C-3PO последовали за ним, и были атакованы народом песков. R2 спрятался в небольшой пещере, а на выручку его преследователям пришел сам Оби-Ван Кеноби. После, в лачуге Бена дроид наконец-то сумел показать сообщение принцессы Леи тому, кому оно предназначалось. Оби-Ван решил выполнить ее просьбу и полететь с R2 на Альдераан. Узнав о смерти дяди и тети, Люк решил присоединиться к Бену. Наши герои нашли того, кто согласится им помочь в Мос-Эйсли. Им оказался молодой контрабандист по имени Хан Соло. Он обещал доставить наших героев на Альдераан на своем корабле, «Тысячелетнем соколе». Когда они прибыли на место, где должна была находиться планета, то обнаружили, что таковой больше не существует. Альдераан был уничтожен Звездой Смерти. «Тысячелетний сокол» был захвачен Звездой Смерти, которая все еще находилась в той же системе. Избегая встреч с патрулями штурмовиков, отряд сумел разыскать альдераанскую принцессу Лею Органу. Пока трое людей и вуки Чубакка искали камеру узницы, дроиды отправились в коммуникационный отсек. Будучи обнаруженными, они притворились имперскими дроидами, и R2 сумел вовремя прийти на помощь отряду, вызволив его из мусорного пресса. После побега со Звезды Смерти R2 был доставлен на базу Альянса повстанцев на Явине IV. Он передал мятежникам планы Звезды Смерти. Это позволило повстанцам оборонить свои владения от боевой станции. Также R2 был астромехаником на корабле Люка во время атаки на Звезду Смерти. Там же он был поврежден, но механики повстанцев сумели вернуть его в строй. R2 остался служить Героям Явина. Когда повстанцы основали базу на ледяной планете Хот, сенсоры этого дроида обнаружили местонахождение Люка, когда тот не вернулся из разведывательной миссии. Когда Империя атаковала базу, R2 находился в полной боевой готовности в крестокрыле Скайуокера, но тот выбрал сноуспидер. Дроида, в отличие от его постоянного компаньона C-3PO, не было на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», когда тот покидал систему. thumb|right|250px|R2 на [[Дагоба]] Люк вернулся на базу «Эхо», забрал R2 и вместе с ним отправился на планету Дагоба. После неудачного приземления дроид, упав с крестокрыла, мог стать добычей драконозмея. Впрочем, зверь вскоре убедился в несъедобности R2 и выплюнул его на берег. Дроид стал свидетелем всех тренировок Люка с мастером джедаем Йодой, и был предметом для левитационных упражнений (наряду с камнями, ветками и подобным хламом). После Люк вместе с R2 отправились в Облачный город. Там он потерял своего хозяина, но зато нашел C-3PO, который, правда, находился в разобранном состоянии за спиной у Чубакки. Когда Лея, Лэндо, вуки и дроиды добрались до Сокола, Р2 сумел отремонтировать получившего сильные повреждения напарника. Люк, пытаясь спасти замороженного в карбоните Хана Соло, отправил приятелей-дроидов во дворец Джаббы Хатта на Татуине. R2, получивший аудиенцию у короля преступного мира, показал тому послание от своего хозяина. В нем говорилось, что Люк приносит дроидов в подарок Джаббе. Эта новость стала сюрпризом для C-3PO, но R2 был более осведомлен о плане Люка. Дроид ИВ-9Д9 отправил R2 работать в баре на яхте Джаббы. Он не видел 3ПО до тех пор, пока хатт не приказал отправиться к Гигантской яме Каркуна для совершения казни над заключенными: Люком, Ханом и Чубаккой. Но Джабба не знал, что внутри у R2 хранится новый световой меч Скайуокера, который он в нужный момент и запустил в воздух. Люк с помощью силы его поймал. Это позволило пленникам избежать участи быть скормленными сарлакку, а также вызвало панику на яхте, которая в свою очередь позволила Лее убить Джаббу. Позднее R2 присоединился к ударной команде повстанцев на лесной луне Эндора, где помог убрать щит, окружавший планету. Благодаря этому флот повстанцев смог уничтожить новую Звезду Смерти. На Эндоре Р2 подружился с эвоком Ворриком. Во время сражения дроид был сильно поврежден в результате выстрела одного их штурмовиков. Но дефекты удалось быстро устранить, и Р2 смог принять участие в праздновании победы в деревне Светлых Деревьев. После Эндора После победы на Эндоре R2 продолжил служить Республике в качестве дроида Люка Скайуокера. Впрочем, иногда он оставлял своего хозяина для путешествий с Ханом, Леей и другими. Также R2 остался астромехаником крестокрыла Люка. В 9 ПБЯ дроид вместе со Скайуокером поучаствовали в нескольких сражениях кампании Трауна. Также R2 сопровождал Люка, Лею, Хэна, Лэндо, Чубакку, 3ПО и Мару Джейд на Вейланд, где они уничтожили имперский склад с клонирующими цилиндрами Спаарти. Годом позже, во время событий, связанных с возрождением Палпатина, R2 помогал Новой Республике множество раз. Примером можно считать отражение атаки Опустошителей миров на Мон-Каламари, а также уничтожение двух супероружий Императора: Галактической Пушки и «Затмения II». Неизвестная угроза В 11 ПБЯ Р2 помогал Люку искать потенциальных джедаев для Нового Ордена. С течением времени им удалось найти нескольких кандидатов. После R2 и 3PO сопровождали Лэндо на планету Умгул, чтобы найти «подающего надежды». Но оказалось, что человек, которого они искали, не использовал джедайские умения для того, чтобы прийти первым в гонках на «каплях» (болиды в этих гонках были выполнены в форме капли), но вместо этого совершал другие нарушения в погоне за победой. R2 и компания убедили его воссоединиться со своей женой, избежав смертельного наказания за мошенничество. Годом позднее была основана академия Люка, и R2 отправился в путешествие на планету Белсавис вместе с Ханом и Леей. Там он попал под влияние сторонника темной стороны Айрека Исмарена, изучившего пути манипулирования дроидами с помощью Силы. Под его контролем R2 установил взрывпакет внутри буфета в комнате Соло. Его действия могли привести к гибели всех троих, однако меткий и своевременный выстрел Хана из бластера деактивировал дроида. Чубакка позднее восстановил повреждения, а также изменил программу так, чтобы Исмарен не смог больше контролировать R2. В 13 ПБЯ Р2 и С-3PO оказались на планете Ним-Дровис. В попытках покинуть планету они пересеклись с адмиралом Даалой, которая передала их Хану Соло. Кризис Чёрного флота Тремя годами позже R2 вместе с C-3PО и Лэндо участвовали в миссии ученых Новой Республики по исследованию «Телджкона Вагабонда», таинственного корабля, уходящего в гиперпространство, как только кто-нибудь подходил достаточно близко. Без позволения на то начальства полковник Пакпекатт, Калриссиан и его помощник Лобот вместе с дроидами подобрались к мистическому судну и проникли на борт. Пока они находились внутри, миссия была свернута из-за накаляющихся отношений между Новой Республикой и Дасханской лигой. Пакпекатт позволил адмиралу Хираму Дрейсону в сопровождении еще нескольких существ последовать за «Вагабондой» на корабле Лэндо «Госпоже Удаче». В течение всего конфликта Чёрного флота Калриссиан, Лобот и дроиды исследовали таинственное судно. После того, как Вагабонда вернулась на планету Брат Квела, Пакпекатт с помощью Люка Скайуокера вызволил компанию из корабля. Спустя семнадцать лет после битвы при Явине, во время кризиса Куэллера R2 и C-3PО вместе с механиком по имени Коул Фардример самостоятельно выяснили причину недавнего взрыва в зале заседаний Сената. Улики привели их на планету Телти, а точнее на заводы по производству дроидов, где темный джедай Куеллер изготавливал роботов, оснащенных бомбами на дистанционном управлении. Наша команда нарушила его планы, остановив производство. Два года спустя, во время кризиса Каамасского документа R2 сопровождал Люка на Нирауан. Пока Скайeокер и Джейд противостояли Империи Руки, дроид скачал копию Каамасского документа с компьютеров базы. Когда он оказался в руках наших героев, Республика смогла успокоить антиботанские выступления и предотвратить войну, которую сознательно разжигал имперский мофф Дисра. R2 продолжил служить Люку Скайуокеру в Праксеуме джедаев на Явине IV. Он сопровождал учеников Энакина Соло и Тахири Вейлу в то время, когда они нашли Золотую Сферу во дворце Вулмандера. После R2 вместе с ними отправился на Дагоба, а потом на станцию Иксис, где они нанесли поражение Орлоку. Юужань-вонгская война Во время битвы при Борлеясе, когда Хан и Лея оказались заключены в тюрьму, R2 и С-3PО нашли возможность освободить их, провезя оружие мимо дроида-охранника под видом еды для узников. Неожиданно, столь бредовый план оказался удачным. Также Р2 участвовал во многих битвах в качестве астромеханика Люка Скайуокера и Джейны Соло. Конфликт Темного улья и новая гражданская война В 35 ПБЯ Люк, занимаясь ремонтом R2, неожиданно наткнулся на запись, в которой его родители обсуждали сон Энакина, в котором Падме умерла во время родов. Также он увидел, как Амидала говорит с Оби-Ваном о своем муже. Записи были закодированы (возможно, альдераанскими техниками). R2 не хотел показывать записи Люку и Лее и пытался всеми правдами и неправдами защитить их. Безопасно уничтожить файлы можно было, лишь разыскав изготовителей дроида, прототип, или просто-напросто стерев всю память R2 (идея, которую воспринимал всерьез только С-3PО). Из-за того, что записи не были стерты, R2 перестал функционировать. К 36 ПБЯ, спустя год после того, как были впервые показаны вышеупомянутые записи, R2 как будто бы начал работать. Но все еще отказывался показывать те файлы. Впрочем, так как война с Роем не была окончена, Люку необходимо было увидеть те записи для победы над Ломи Пло, и R2, наконец, показал ему смерть Падме а также его и Леино рождение. Во время конфликта между Галактическим Альянсом и Конфедерацией R2 продолжал верно служить семье Соло-Скайуокеров. Так, во время трагических событий на Кореллии он находился на борту «Тысячелетнего Сокола» и когда тот попал под обстрел и получил серьезнейшие повреждения, малыш-астродроид при поддержке старого доброго друга C-3PO помог восстановить корабль. Наследие Точно неизвестно, как складывалась дальнейшая судьба этого астромеха, но, скорее всего, он и дальше продолжил служить семье Скайуокеров и ордену джедаев. После гибели Кола Скайуокера и разрушения храма на Оссусе ситско-имперскими войсками Дарта Крайта, Р2-Д2 перешел к мастеру-джедаю К'Круку из расы вифидов, который в 137 ПБЯ передал его Кейду Скайуокеру, как последнему из рода. Кейд, однако, отнесся к появлению в его жизни старого, но полностью функционирующего дроида не слишком оптимистично. Вместе они отправились на Корусант. Там Р2-Д2 получил свой, пока что, последний приказ - охранять корабль Кейда «Майнокк» до возвращения того из Храма ситов, куда Скайуокер отправился, чтобы спасти джедая Хоска Трей'лиса. Он также записал «завещание» Кейда, которое должен передать его друзьям Джарае Сину и Делии Блю, в случае, если Скайуокер не вернется... Характер thumb|200px|R2-D2 R2-D2 всегда проявлял себя решительным и отважным дроидом в отличие от C-3PO, который склонен к панике и замешательству перед лицом опасности. К примеру, когда, находясь на борту «Звезды Смерти», они выяснили, что их спутники-люди оказались в опасности в мусороизмельчителе, C-3PO паниковал, пока R2-D2 спокойно и быстро останавливал механизм. Также существуют предположения, что R2-D2 каким-то образом связан с Силой, поскольку R2 во многих случаях был способен хладнокровно выходить из перестрелок без царапин (исключения — Битва при Явине и наземная часть Эндорской битвы). Однако этому противоречит то, что чувствительность к Силе основано на симбиозе созданий, живущих в клетках живых существ. Таким образом, можно заключить, что R2-D2 просто сильно везет: в бегстве от штурмовиков (которые, разумеется, больше сконцентрированы на вооруженных повстанцах), или в глупейших промахах штурмовиков (см. Эффект штурмовика). За кулисами thumb|260px|Специалист по спецэффектам Джон Стирз готовит R2D2 к съёмкам *R2-D2 был сыгран Кенни Бейкером во всех шести фильмах «Звёздных войн». Также во многих эпизодах использовалась механическая или смоделированная на компьютере модель. *R2-D2 — единственный персонаж (несмотря на то, что он неживой, дроид), который появлялся во всех шести фильмах «Звёздных войн» без изменений во внешнем виде и манере разговора, в отличие от его коллеги C-3PO, который в «Скрытой угрозе» еще не имел золотого покрытия, являвшегося предметом его гордости во всех других появлениях. *После съемок «Скрытой угрозы» компьютерная анимация стала более продвинутой, что позволило R2 сделать анимированным во многих сценах последующих приквелов. *В «Атаке клонов» всего было использовано пятнадцать R2-D2. Восемь — радиоуправляемых; в 2 располагался Кенни Бейкер; остальные являлись трюковыми моделями и управлялись марионеточными нитями либо тянулись за проволоку. *«Голос» R2-D2 придумал звуковой дизайнер Бен Бартт, использовавший для одних звуковых эффектов синтезатор ARP 2600, для других — собственный голос. *Имя R2-D2 по общему мнению, расшифровывается как «Катушки 2, Речевая фонограмма 2 (Reel 2, Dialogue Track 2), и это пример использования технических терминов в создании фильмов. *Р2-Д2 вошел в Зал Славы Роботов в 2003 году. *Когда Джорджа Лукаса спросили, какого персонажа ему будет не хватать, он ответил: «Наверное, R2-D2… Потому, что он герой. Он тот, кто всегда приходит на помощь в трудную минуту. Я бы хотел иметь друга, похожего на него, который всегда мог бы прийти на помощь…» *Существует система противоракетной обороны «Фаланга CIWS», которую прозвали R2-D2. R2-D2 спасает Галактику Во всех официальных фильмах Звездных Войн Р2 спасает жизнь одному или нескольким главным героям. *Скрытая угроза: Р2 чинит щит набуанского корабля, позволяя всем покинуть блокадную планету Набу. *Атака клонов: выключает механизм, прежде чем тот зальет Падме расплавленной дюрасталью *Месть ситов: запускает лифт, чтобы Энакин и Оби-Ван смогли разыскать Палпатина, отвлекает на себя внимание Гривуса, чтобы джедаи успели достать световые мечи. *Новая надежда: отключает мусорный пресс, спасая жизнь Хану Соло, Лее Органе, Чубакке и Люку Скайуокеру. *Империя наносит ответный удар: использует огнетушитель, чтобы позволить Лее, Лэндо и Чубакке проникнуть на «Тысячелетнего сокола». Несколькими минутами позже чинит гипердрайв корабля. *Возвращение джедая: дает Люку световой меч, позволяя тому спасти всю компанию от Джаббы. Сюжетные промахи Между «Местью ситов» и «Новой надеждой» имеется сюжетный промах: в «Атаке клонов» и «Мести ситов» R2-D2 обладал ракетными двигателями, которые позволяли ему летать, но начиная с «Новой надежды» эти двигатели не используются, что ведет к заключению, что они отсутствуют. Выпуск 62 журнала Star Wars Insider объясняет, что изготовители дроидов серии R2, «Индастриал Аутомейшн», ограничили заводскую гарантию на ракетные двигатели 20 годами, и это объясняет, почему R2 не пользуется ракетами в Классической трилогии. У него есть еще одни ракетные двигатели: в вырезанном эпизоде из «Призрачной угрозы», где он падает на посадочную площадку на Корусанте, спасаясь только благодаря двигателям. Замечено, что в «Новой надежде» R2 сильно повреждается в финальной битве, и ему требуется восстановление. Возможно, что многие из его устройств были преобразованы во время реконструкции, в том числе, удалены ракетные двигатели. Единственная сцена Классической трилогии, в которой R2 очень не хватает ракетных двигателей, — это побег в «Возвращении джедая», когда маленький дроид предпочитает упасть с баржи Джаббы в песок, а не улететь. Другой потенциальный сюжетный промах: Оби-Ван Кеноби не узнаёт R2-D2, когда дроид сбегает с фермы Скайуокера, чтобы найти старого джедая. Однако есть возможное объяснение: Оби-Ван «узнал» R2 (поскольку он обращался к нему «дружок») но не показал виду перед Люком, которому в тот момент не следовало знать всю историю его семьи. Также может быть, что все дроиды серии R2, как продукты массового производства, выглядели более-менее одинаково, за исключением их окраски, и Оби-Ван предположил, что беседует с R2, похожим на дроида Энакина. Еще один промах заключается в диалоге между R2-D2 и C-3PO. Из него следует, что они впервые встретились во время службы на корабле Леи в начале «Новой надежды». Хотя, как мы узнаем из приквелов, они знакомы уже в то время. Однако ответ на этот промах таков: в самом конце Третьего эпизода память C-3PO стирается, что очевидно после слов: «Протокольному дроиду сотрите память». Появления *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Catch That Pit Droid!'' *''General Jar Jar'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Racer Rush'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novel *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Inside Job'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 6: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * *''Sithisis'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Droids 1: The Destroyer'' *''Star Wars Droids 2: The Ultimate Weapon'' *''Star Wars Droids 3: The Scarlet Pirate'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Star Wars Droids 5: Separated'' * * * * * *''The Pirates and the Prince'' * * * * * * * *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' * * * *''Droids: Escape from Aaron'' * *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''The Force Unleashed'' video game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' * *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 2'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Tours'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''Heir to the Empire *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''Corellian Trilogy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Extremes'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 6}} Неканонические появления * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio'' * *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Phantom Menaces'' *''Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey'' * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''Smoking PSA'' }} Источники Star Wars: Droids|pack=Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2)|link=Droids-Artoo.asp}} * Star Wars: Droids|pack=Jann Tosh|link=Droids-Jann.asp}} * * Star Wars: Droids|pack=See-Threepio (C-3PO)|link=Droids-Threepio.asp}} * * Star Wars: Droids|pack=Uncle Gundy|link=Droids-Gundy.asp}} * * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Star Wars Trivial Pursuit * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' * * * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm #14'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Сноски и примечания Внешние ссылки * * * * * * * * *Lucas states that R2 is his favorite character. *R2-D2 на сайте "jcouncil.net" Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Дроиды-астромеханики Категория:Юниты R2 Категория:Продукция Industrial Automaton Категория:Дроиды Категория:Состав Эндорской ударной команды Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Представители Галактической Республики Категория:Представители Новой Республики Категория:Ледорубы